


Hijack Smut week - Sept. 2015 - Day 7

by Watachan



Series: Hijack week [13]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack Smut Week, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: Cramped space</p>
<p>Une blague de mauvais goût tourne à quelque chose de très appréciable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijack Smut week - Sept. 2015 - Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, dernier jour :3 Cette fois, c'est Jackson et Henrik le couple principale, parce que quand j'y pensais, ça ne pouvait être qu'eux dans mon idée.

Henrik se demandait encore. Est-ce qu'il allait tuer Dagur ou le remercier, parce qu'il avait envie d'un moment privé avec Jackson depuis des lustres, mais il n'avait jamais osé lui dire. Et là, tout à coup, ils avaient enfin exactement ça.

 

Pour faire court, Dagur se prenait pour un caïd, et honnêtement, il en était un. Il terrorisait le lycée par ses sautes d'humeur aussi soudaines que violentes et ses poings qui frappaient très forts. Aucun élève ne s'approchait de lui sans craindre de se prendre son poing dans une partie de son corps, que ce soit un bras, une jambe, l'estomac ou la tête, Dagur était imprévisible. Quelques instants plus tôt, il avait prit pour cible Jackson et, dans sa grande bonté d'âme, Henrik était venu le défendre. Problème, il s'était fait avoir par Dagur, qui l'avait forcé dans un casier avant d'y mettre le brun et fermer la porte du casier en rigolant et partir sans plus. L'aîné des frères Haddock était donc dos contre le fond du casier, avec son fantasme personnel tout contre son anatomie, et juste assez d'espace pour qu'il se sente très légèrement claustrophobe.

 

Ils ne savaient pas lequel des deux avaient mis le feu au poudre. Si c'était l'érection absolument impossible à cacher contre les fesses du brun, le fait qu'il se frotte contre ledit sexe en traitant l'auburn de pervers, ou encore qu'en vérifiant, Henrik constata que l'hôpital se foutait de la charité dans le pantalon du brun.

 

Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils étaient coincé dans un casier, dans une partie déserte du lycée, par une heure tardive, avec leurs pantalons sur les genoux alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour debout entre quatre murs en métal. Jackson avait sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire, qui tenait fermement ses hanches en suivant un rythme tantôt synchrone, tantôt complètement erratique. Le brun ne s'en plaignait pas, il en redemandait même plus.

 

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini après un geignement du brun et un cri silencieux de l'auburn, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge après quelques instants de silence. Une même pensée les traversa : si c'était le directeur ou un professeur, ils étaient morts.

 

_Vous avez fini là-dedans ? Parce qu'on va pas vous attendre encore longtemps.

 

Jackson soupira en reconnaissant la voix similaire à la sienne de son jumeau, tandis qu'Henrik rougissait. Si Jack était là, alors...

 

_Tu as dis, « on » ?

 

Jackson comprit et rougit à son tour alors qu'un rire de quelqu'un d'autre emplit leurs oreilles. Jack déverrouilla la porte du casier et l’entrebâilla.

 

_Vous vous rhabillez fissa, hein ? Je veux pas être privé de sortie à cause de vous. Je veux voir mon Hic ce week-end !

 

Sa voix geignante les fit rouler des yeux tandis qu'ils entendaient l'argenté câliner son petit ami en attendant qu'ils soient présentables.

 

Au moins, les choses étaient claires maintenant. Henrik n'avait plus qu'à officiellement lui demander de sortir avec lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir suivi ce Hijack Smut Week! A la prochaine donc!


End file.
